El éxtasis de la victoria
by ArbiterVan
Summary: El pequeño cachorro lo miraba desafiante a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas. ¿Usted también huirá de mi como lo han hecho todos el día de hoy? Interrogo el pequeño en tono molesto. EL gran Rytlock nunca se habia enfrentado a una situación igual. ¿Podría salir bien librado de este evento tan inusual frente a una cría de charr?
Buenos días, tardes, noches. Este es el primer fic que publico y espero que sea de su agrado. Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía no duden en hacérmelo saber, revise el archivo varias veces, pero como yo lo escribí pues ya obvio lo que dice aunque pueda estar mal escrito. Solo cuando lo lee alguien diferente es cuando se da cuenta de las aberraciones que uno puede llegar a poner.

Así que no los detengo más tiempo, si entraron a esta historia es porque quieren leerla, adelante y espero se diviertan.

"El éxtasis de la victoria"

El pequeño cachorro lo miraba desafiante a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas. A el gran Rytlock, de una constitución fuerte y bien formada, pelaje café oscuro y melena roja como el fuego, con su armadura plateada que intimidaba a cualquiera y su espada Sohothin con su fulgor incesante. En todos sus años en las constantes juntas con los líderes de escuadra, los jefes de las otras legiones y sus constantes batallas contra los fantasmas, nunca se había sentido sin una forma de actuar o responder.

El cachorro apenas si llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla, permanecía frente al él con sus pequeños brazos cruzados en el pecho mirándolo fijamente, una mueca de disgusto se formaba en su rostro. Sus cuernos apenas si alcanzaban a notarse en su cabeza, y su pelaje aun no tenía bien definidas las marcas que mostraría de adulto.

 _-¿Usted también huirá de mi como lo han hecho todos el día de hoy?_ Interrogo el cachorro en tono molesto. _Pensé que el tal Rytlock, miembro del increíble Filo del Destino y tribuno de la legión de sangre sería más valiente._

El rostro del charr adulto atónito en primera instancia, comenzó a cambiar lentamente a uno de disgusto ante el atrevimiento del pequeño. Sin embargo como buen líder, sabía que el conservar la calma ante cualquier situación muchas veces era la llave de la victoria. Además era solo una cría quien se encontraba frente a él. Con la arrogancia y voluntad de algunos generales que conocía, pero al fin y al cabo un simple infante.

 _-Primero, deberías respetar a tus mayores, cuando yo era joven el respeto era un deber en el fahar hacia tus superiores. Y no temo responder a tu pregunta, hare lo posible por aclarar tus dudas._

Laria Sharpeye, una charr de pelaje blanquesino con manchas grises, melena oscura adornada con unas argollas de metal, ojos azules y una armadura roja como la sangre que hacia alusión a la legión a la que pertenecía, caminaba presurosa por los campos de entrenamiento, buscaba con la mirada a su superior, el tribuno.

Escuadras enteras de charr marchaban de un lado a otro en perfecta formación, unos más practicaban en la arena usando muñecos de metal como blancos, algunos descansaban en el suelo mientras platicaban con sus compañeros. A pesar de todo ese movimiento el tribuno era difícil de confundir, si no era por su tamaño y armadura, su espada lo delataba fácilmente.

A lo lejos lo vio conversando con un cachorro, la situación era por demás extraña debido a la cara de confusión que presentaban tanto el líder como el pequeño. Rytlock agitaba los brazos como si diera un discurso elocuente mientras estaba en una reunión importante con alguno de los representantes de las otras especies. Sin embargo de vez en cuando se detenía y parecía pensar como continuar con su alegato.

Mientras tanto el cachorro lo miraba con interés, su cabeza un poco inclinada tratando de comprender toda la información que le estaban brindando.

Laria se acercó con gran curiosidad, se detuvo a una distancia prudente para lograr captar parte de la conversación, sin embargo el intenso ruido del lugar le dificultaba tal acción, solo alcanzaba a escuchar fragmentos, en esos momentos deseaba tener los oídos de un miembro de la legión de la ceniza, tan agudos como para captar el mas mínimo susurro en un campo de batalla.

 _-…sin embargo encontraras una barrera, tu estrategia sigue siendo la misma, actuar con precaución y seguir avanzando sin temor._ El tribuno se detuvo un momento, pensó por unos segundos, miro al cachorro para ver si seguía prestando atención y continuo con su explicación. _El enemigo quizás intente poner resistencia, pero debes seguir concentrado en llegar al final… una buena táctica es aflojar un poco para que el enemigo se confié y disminuya su ofensiva, si eres hábil te darás cuenta… esperas un poco y vuelves a atacar llevando a tu escuadra cada vez más al fondo._

 _-Pero no entiendo bien._ Repuso el cachorro colocando ambas manos en sus caderas mientras inclinaba la cabeza al lado contrario. _La misión no era acabar con el enemigo, entonces por qué atacar así._

 _-Esta parte es solo la distracción._ Una sonrisa se formó en el hocico del charr adulto. _Una vez que llegas hasta el fondo del cuartel enemigo es momento de escabullir a los espías, cuando ya están bien posicionados, la victoria es tuya y podrás festejarla con un rugido de satisfacción, y entonces puedes retirar a tu escuadrón del lugar._

Por un momento tanto el tribuno como el cachorro guardaron silencio. Laria se había acercado inconscientemente, así que decidió que era el momento de cumplir con su objetivo inicial, darle un mensaje importante a su líder.

 _-Hmmm… todo eso suena muy raro._ El pequeño menciono de repente, finalmente relajo los brazos y su expresión se volvió reflexiva para pasar a una de asco. Por fin dejo de mirar al tribuno a los ojos y bajo su mirada para posarla directamente en la entrepierna del charr mayor. _Puaj, eso no suena nada bien._

El tribuno se tensó cuando noto que el pequeño lo miraban fijamente allá abajo. De repente soltó una sonora carcajada.

 _-Eso dices ahora._ Respondió el tribuno mientras seguía riendo _. Cuando seas mayor pensaras muy diferente, y estas serán de tus batallas preferidas. ¿Por cierto, que no tú primus del fahar debería responder tus dudas? ¿Por qué no consultaste con él en primer lugar, así no hubieras tenido que preguntar a todos los charr que encontraste?_

 _-Mmmmm… El día de ayer nuestro primus llevó a mi escuadra de excursión al criadero de los devoradores._ Respondió el pequeño animadamente. _Vimos como los cuidaban y entrenaban. Pero había unos devoradores que parecían estar peleando uno sobre el otro, cuando le pregunte a mi primus sobre por qué no los detenían se puso nervioso y trato de alejarnos del lugar, dijo algo sobre sobre los huevos y que mejor fuéramos a ver como los encubaban. Todos queríamos ver que era lo que pasaba así que no lo escuchamos y tratamos de escaparnos de él, en el alboroto piso a uno de los devoradores y este le pico la pata._

El cachorro empezó a reír descontroladamente mientras se sujetaba el estómago. Rytlock reía de igual manera ya que comprendía a lo que se había enfrentado ese pobre maestro. El deber de educar a los cachorros recaía en su totalidad a los encargados del fahar, ya que la mayoría de los charr se olvidaban de sus hijos una vez que los dejaban allí.

 _-Fue muy divertido ver como saltaba en una pata rugiendo y tratando de sacarnos del lugar._ Comentaba el cachorro mientras trataba de dejar de reír y controlarse. _Así que el día de hoy no pudo asistir al fahar y tuvimos el día libre. Pero yo quería saber que hacían los devoradores y se me ocurrió la pregunta de si sus crías salían de los huevos dentro de las incubadoras, en donde están las incubadoras de las crías de charr. No podía esperar a volver al fahar para investigar, así que decidí preguntar a cualquier charr que encontrará. Pero todos escapaban de mí en cuanto se los decía._ Respondió el pequeño mientras volvía su cara de disgusto.

Por su parte Laria estaba estupefacta, mientras su cerebro armaba la conversación que había escuchado anteriormente y tomaba un nuevo significado con lo comentado por el cachorro.

 _-"…sin embargo encontrarás una barrera, tu estrategia sigue siendo la misma, actuar con precaución y seguir avanzando sin temor…"_

 _\- "…el enemigo quizás intente poner resistencia, pero debes seguir concentrado en llegar al final…"_

 _-"… una buena táctica es aflojar un poco para que el enemigo se confié y disminuya su ofensiva, si eres hábil te darás cuenta…"_

 _\- "…esperas un poco y vuelves a atacar llevando a tu escuadra cada vez más al fondo…"_

¿En verdad el tribuno estaba usando referencias de batallas para explicarle esto a un cachorro?

 _-"Una vez que llegas hasta el fondo del cuartel enemigo es momento de escabullir a los espías, cuando ya están bien posicionados, la victoria es tuya y podrás festejarla con un rugido de satisfacción, y entonces puedes retirar a tu escuadrón del lugar."_

Definitivamente lo hacía, que otra cosa podía esperar de un guerrero nato y un as de las estrategias en el campo de batalla.

 _-Jajajaja… eres muy curioso. Rytlock se cruzó de brazos. ¿Supongo piensas formar parte de la legión de la ceniza? Ellos se especializan en conseguir información sin importar lo que pase._

 _-Claro que no._ Anuncio la cría mientras levantaba su pequeño puño al aire. _Yo quiero formar parte de la legión de sangre, la mejor de todas. Y seré un guardabosque, por eso me interesan los devoradores y todo lo relacionado a las criaturas del mundo._

 _-Con que legión de sangre._ Replico el tribuno mientras miraba con interés al cachorro. _Parece que formaras parte de mi ejército en el futuro, espero algún día poder trabajar contigo cuando seas un guerrero._

 _-Será divertido ir a una batalla real contigo, después de todo parece que si sabes lo que haces._ Comentaba alegre el cachorro, mientras volvía el rostro indignado del tribuno por un momento _. Por lo menos una de esas batallas me sigue pareciendo más divertida que la necesaria para tener un cachorro._

 _-Tribuno._ Por fin Laria hizo notar su presencia. _Lo he estado buscando, me han informado que el líder de uno de los campamentos exteriores de las colinas de Ashford solicita una audiencia urgente para gestionar el envío de suministros y la reasignación de una tropa en sus tierras._

 _-Ahh… de regreso a las labores de oficina._ Suspiro Rytlock mientras miraba a su asistente. _Muy bien cachorro tengo cosas que atender. Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día en el campo de batalla._

El cachorro asintió con alegría. Se giró para irse del lugar, pero se detuvo un momento y miro a Laria por unos segundos, específicamente su vientre. Momentos después salió corriendo a cuatro patas mientras murmuraba algo que ambos charr adultos alcanzaron a escuchar.

 _-las hembras son muy raras, como pueden tener un cuartel general y una incubadora en el estómago._ Repetía el joven mientras se alejaba de los charr mayores.

Rytlock permanecía de pie congelado ante el comentario del cachorro ahora que Laria estaba junto a él.

 _-Así que, ¿su escuadra debe llegar al fondo del cuartel enemigo no?_ Respondía la hembra mientras miraba divertida al tribuno junto a ella.

 _-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale, así que técnicamente son casi la misma cosa._ Replicaba el líder de la legión de sangre mientras recuperaba su temple estoico y caminaba de regreso a su oficina. _Mi escuadra siempre estará lista para afrontar cualquier batalla._

Laria lo seguía de cerca de regreso a su trabajo, mientras pasaban junto a unos charr que descansaban después de una dura mañana de entrenamiento.

 _-¡Mira es el tribuno de la legión de sangre!_ Le comentaba un charr joven a uno de sus compañeros. _Me encantaría ver de cerca a su escuadra en acción, quizás aprendería muchas cosas. Era de las mejores a pesar de su tamaño._

Rytlock se detuvo de repente ante el comentario. Mientras Laria se reía discretamente detrás de él.

 _-Lo sé._ Respondió el segundo charr emocionado _. Filo del destino era el mejor clan que hizo frente a los dragones a pesar de ser pequeño._

 _-Yo sé que su escuadra es impresionante y muy efectiva._ Respondió Laria mientras se adelantaba al tribuno y seguía su camino sin mirar atrás. _Lo que me perturbaría es si dejará que un macho viera su escuadra en acción._

Rytlock miraba como su asistente se alejaba caminando lentamente moviendo la cola animada ante el comentario mordaz hacia su superior. Sonrió de lado y continúo su camino.

 _-¡Tribuno nos encanta su escuadra!_ Gritaron al unísono el grupo de charr que descansaban en el lugar.

Rytlock se detuvo inmediatamente y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, e inmediatamente salió corriendo detrás de Laria para abandonar el lugar y volver a la tranquilidad de su aburrida oficina.

 ** _-FIN-_**

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, me encantaría que se tomaran un poco más de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario y darme sugerencias para corregir y mejorar mi escritura. Como dije al principio, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo para ser publicado.

Antes intente hacerlo con muchos otros juegos, pero fue hasta Guild Wars 2 que me anime a hacerlo. La historia se me ocurrió mientras jugaba con una amiga y hablábamos sobre los cachorros del fahar y después llegue al lugar donde incuban los huevos de los devoradores, así que al igual que el pequeño cachorro de esta historia me pregunte quien les da "la plática", ¿serían sus padres antes de dejarlos, o le tocaba al primus del fahar?

Y como Rytlock me cae muy bien, pues decidí ponerlo a él frente a la dificultad de explicarle esto a un cachorro, pero imaginando una manera graciosa y diferente de hacerlo.


End file.
